


Fake Hero, The AfterDeath prequel

by Kiwi_OCmaker



Series: Fake Hero [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But Reaper proves to him that he’s more than just the god of death, Geno hates Reaper at first, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi_OCmaker/pseuds/Kiwi_OCmaker
Summary: It’s the story of how The Star Sanses got Geno and Reaper together. It’s also technically a look into what Fake Hero was like before Error kidnapped the multiverse.
Relationships: Geno Sans x Reaper Sans
Series: Fake Hero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. I Hate You

### I Hate You

###  Reaper had heard those words too many times to count. Every time he saw Geno moping about in the void, he wanted to help him, and make him happy. He just didn’t know how to. Geno would always utter the same words “GO AWAY YOU PIECE OF SHIT GRIM REAPER, I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU! YOU’RE A REMINDER OF EVERYTHING I’BE BEEN WORKING AGAINST! I. HATE. YOU.” Every time he heard those words, they stung more than the previous time. Maybe it was because of the flirts. Were the flirts _that _bad? Should he figure out some other way to do this? He was in love with Geno, and their only conversations were very short, mostly him flirting and Geno screaming, but they were good conversations. He wanted to see Geno’s eyelights sparkle. He wanted to see Geno smile. But... he was a representation of death. And Geno has already had enough of death. Reaper lamented about his love life. The first love of his life was murdered ruthlessly by a psycho kid. Reaper hated his job more than ever with the goddess of life gone, and his crush hating him because of it. Reaper always hated his job. The separation of families, of lovers, of best friends, he just couldn’t do it. Being the god of death was a lonely job, and he knew what it felt to be surrounded by death. Maybe Geno didn’t listen to him, and how he doesn’t like this “job” of his. If he was gonna woo Geno, he was going to need help. Lots of it.__


	2. The Dead AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper finds himself lead into a nearly destroyed AU, where he meets the Star Sanses

### The Dead AU

Reaper has been thinking about this issue for quite some time now, although he did not know who would, or _could _possibly help him. He had been doing his job, the same old thing every day. He was sick of dead people, and genocide routes, and the universes that had fallen to Error. His soul felt heavy with an empty sense of longing, all the time. He was worried that nobody would ever be able to help with Geno, and that he’d never see the day that Geno smiled. One smile was good enough. That was a lie, but he kept telling himself that as he went through AUs, and took the souls of the ones who were not willing to die when they were supposed to. Then, as he was thoughtlessly doing his job, he heard voices. Not screams, but words of comfort. Then he looked up, and out of his trance. He immediately noticed that this was a Horrortale AU, and everyone was dead. Except a Sans, and there were the Star Sanses sitting there, dealing with the dead AU.__

“Shhh, shhh. Horror it’s ok. We’ll get you to Core, and you can go to the alpha timeline. You don’t need to be scared, there’s other lone survivors of Error’s attacks, just like you. For now, I’m here. Dream is here as well, and Ink is gonna find Core. You’re gonna be safe from Error, he can’t get to the alpha timeline.” 

Horror looked on edge, more than normal, and was shaking. He looked like he would snap and murder everyone there at any moment. Ink had caged him up to prevent him from attacking allies, at least until he could be calmed down. Ink had then noticed Reaper, right when he was about to leave to look for Core!Frisk. Everyone in the blank void that was left of the AU had turned to look at Reaper. 

“Am I interrupting somethin?” 

“Not really, it makes sense that you’d be here, what with all the dust and dead people. This is a Horrortale universe that Error had found. We were only able to save the Sans.”, Ink explained 

“That’s... just horrible. I can’t imagine losing Papyrus, let alone everyone.” 

“But we’re going to help him get to the alpha timeline. He’ll be safe there.” Blue pat Horror’s head through the cage, and Horror looked comforted. “Everything’s going to be fine Horror.” 

“So should I go or-“ 

“You can keep watch for Error coming back while I look for Core.” 

Great, an excuse to not do his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was so short lmao


End file.
